No entiende, no ve, no ama
by MagiAllie
Summary: Armin estaba metido en la arena hasta las rodillas y básicamente ya se había sentado sobre la humedad. No me veía, porque él no veía, pero me sentía y sentía la arena y una nueva ola nos cubrió las piernas. [Jearmin,Jean x Armin][Fellings][WhatIf][Happy'end]


**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** Jean x Armin |Fellings y sexo ¿Quieren más?

 **Notas |** Antes de que salga el siguiente capítulo de Shingeki, y sea la verdad definitiva quería darme la oportunidad de creer en esta teoría y darle un giro, un poco… que me tranquilizara solo un poco.

* * *

 **No entiende, no ve, no ama**

 **.**

'' _No tengo más motivos para darte que este miedo que me da, el no volver a verte, nunca más''_

 _._

Me faltaba el aliento, así era cuando el nivel en el que te encontrabas descendía, se te tapaban los oídos y era insoportable, porque hablabas muy alto, pero aun así no escuchabas con claridad lo que todos decían. Además, tenías que aguantar esa sensación de opresión en el pecho, se acumulaba un poco más lento que cuando caminabas de subida a una montaña, pero cuando bajabas y bajabas y bajabas, y llegabas casi hasta donde están los precipicios, realmente no hay ningún barranco, comienzas a toparte con una cosa blanca y terrosa, como pequeñas piedras de color blanco y completamente resplandecientes. Como si fueran un millón de piedras preciosas regadas por el suelo, tan pequeñas que no puedes sujetar ni una, pero cubrían cada milímetro.

Entonces, estaba seguro de que habíamos descendido.

Armin lo llamaba. El nivel del mar.

Nada comparado con Trost, donde estábamos acunados en un montón de cordilleras, sufriendo con los vientos y el buen clima que se arremolinaba adentro de los muros. No, esos días se habían acabado de alguna manera, y resultaba que el exterior era mucho más enorme de lo que las paginas desteñidas de sus libros podían expresar. Algunos simplemente se quedaban adentro de los muros, pero el resto nos expandíamos con lentitud.

La legión de reconocimiento o lo que quedaba de la legión de reconocimiento. Aun hacíamos eso que se llamaba 'reconocimiento de áreas' es una cosa geográfica, yo no sé de eso, porque yo no sé de nada mas bien. Los libros que hablan de geografía tienen más de 300 páginas y según mis conocimientos recopilados, algo con ese grosor servía para golpear muy bien a alguien.

Tenía los pantalones enrollados hasta las rodillas, me había quitado la chaqueta por inercia, los botones de la camisa desabotonados, hasta el tercero, si desabotonas el cuarto es probablemente demasiado impúdico. La manga arremangada hasta los codos, no traía encima el equipo tridimensional, estaba casi desnudo, semi desnudo o al menos más ligero de lo que normalmente estaba, me movía el fleco de la frente con movimientos constantes de cuello. Moría por tener un abanico, pero no, no había.

La legión se había quedado en el campamento que habíamos construido por lo menos unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros detrás, cuando la cosa blanca ya no estaba y se convertía en pasto, los árboles frutales y los helechos rodeaban nuestras casas de campaña, con los mosquitos y algunos otros insectos de los que yo de nuevo no conocía nada. La fogata, las ordenes de Levi en voz alta, su mal genio y sus brazos cruzados mientras Eren lo seguía como perrito, para que luego a escondidas le plantara un beso en la frente y lo _recompensara_ por ser un soldado tan servicial, tan bueno y tan… bueno tan Eren.

Todos ellos estaban allá y yo estaba aquí, enterrando mis pies en la arena, o al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo, porque ya no escuchaba las risotadas de Sasha y significaba que ya estaba lejos del campamento, que mientras algunos hacían una vitacora, otros preparaban la fogata, los demás hacen todo lo que tuvieran que hacer y yo estaba aquí.

No tardaría mucho para que apareciera Eren corriendo desde el campamento hasta la arena y me lo quitara, y luego llegara Mikasa intentando calmarlos. Pero mientras, yo quería… yo quería estar aquí, con él.

— ¿Falta mucho? — preguntó moviendo sus piernas.

— Unos pasos más — le contesté.

Armin estaba en mi espalda, lo estaba cargando y el de verdad que no pesaba nada, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, sus piernas en mi cintura y mis manos sujetando debajo de sus rodillas, cargándolo con mucha facilidad, como me dedicaba a cargarlo desde hace un tiempo. Aunque no mucho, porque a Armin le desesperaba no caminar, el agitaba sus piernas y quería que lo bajara, pero más que nada era un capricho personal.

Ignoré el sudor de su pecho pegándose a su camisa y a su vez a mi espalda y lo intensamente sonrojado que me hacía sentir imaginar cómo se le pegaba la camisa.

Armin sonreía hacia enfrente, con su pelo rubio revolviéndole cada centímetro de la cabeza, ondeando con la briza marina, jugueteando por todos lados y siendo incontenible, ni con las gomas más pequeñas su cabello lograba mantenerse quieto, me encantaba su cabello revuelto y a la vez perfectamente peinado.

— ¿Estás listo? — le pregunté después de unos segundos, plantándome en la arena, la cual absorbía mis pies con firmeza y el sol me daba directo en toda la cara.

— ¡Claro que sí! — soltó con firmeza.

Lo bajé. Lentamente. Sus pies se posaron en la arena húmeda por unos segundos, sus rodillas se movieron trastabillando y como era mi instinto moví las manos, pero no se cayó no hizo nada, solo se quedó parado sintiendo la arena en la planta de sus pies, en sus dedos. Me quedé frente a él, observándole, dándole la espalda al mar porque para mí era más importante capturar cada segundo de su expresión frente a este enorme gigante de agua.

Su sonrisa era amplia, se ensanchaba cada vez más, sus hoyuelos resaltaban en cada una de sus mejillas, su piel blanca se teñía de rojo lentamente. Sus ojos miraban a la nada, miraban hacia enfrente pero no miraban nada, y me dolió la herida un poco, pero intenté concentrarme en el temblor de sus manos. La briza lo despeinó y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, peinando su cabello y poniéndolo detrás de las orejas, sonriendo, riendo bajito.

La primera ola que nos llego fue tan efímera y corta que a los dos nos mojó los pies. Armin cambio de expresión de inmediato y cuando el agua lo toco se derrumbó contra la arena, de rodillas, clavando sus manos en el agua como si quisiera evitar que se le escurriera de las manos, y enterrando los puños en la arena, con las piernas dobladas y sumergidas bajo el transparente líquido. Su cara sorprendida, impactada, sus ojos buscando algo que no podía ver y sus labios temblorosos, ansiosos entre llorar o reír, entre suspirar o gritar de alegría. El agua se deslizó de nuevo. Me hinque a su lado.

— Es fría… — dijo sacando las manos de la arena.

— A mí me parece cálida — le dije tocando la arena con las manos.

— No sé — negó confundido, pero sonreía y de nuevo levantó el rostro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Deslicé mi mano hasta su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla y llenándola un poco de arena. El sonrió ampliamente y levantó sus parpados, sus pestañas rubias ondearon por todos lados mientras que su mejilla se frotaba contra mi palma. La arena comenzaba a enterrarse en mis manos y en mis piernas, Armin estaba metido en la arena hasta las rodillas y básicamente ya se había sentado sobre la humedad. No me veía, porque él no veía, pero me sentía y sentía la arena y una nueva ola nos cubrió las piernas.

— ¡De qué color es! — me preguntó con ansiedad moviendo sus brazos por el agua que ahora se había adentrado hasta su cintura, ya que seguía postrado sobre la arena.

— Azul, azul como el cielo… es transparente también, se refleja la arena moviéndose, la arena es blanca, parece pintada — le contesté con rapidez.

La corriente de agua lo arrastró un poco, rápidamente me puse de pie y lo tomé de los hombros para evitar que se deslizara más adentro del mar, pero su actitud se asemejaba mucho a la de un niño pequeño que quería deslizarse por una colina de nieve desafortunadamente yo no podía dejarlo deslizarse al interior del mar. Lo levanté como a un muñeco, poniendo mis manos debajo de sus axilas. Alejando mi mirada de su pegada camisa blanca y ahora empapada.

— Entremos… — suplico bajito.

Me tomó de la mano y con toda la iniciativa que la tenía seguimos caminando a zancadas por la arena, Armin se tambaleaba un poco cuando sus pies se sumergían dentro de la arena mojada, lo seguía aún tomados de la mano un par de pasos por detrás, cuando seguimos descendiendo. Cuando las aves sonaban fuertemente sobre el mar, y cada vez más cerca de que nuestros pies se acercaran al mar y los dos quedáramos sumergidos y siguiéramos haciéndolo lentamente.

— Que no sea mucho — le pedí cuando el mar nos legaba hasta las rodillas, o al menos hasta las suyas —. No sé nadar en el mar.

— Solo hasta la cintura ¿De acuerdo? — suplicó sin girar su rostro hacia el mío. Siguió caminando hacia enfrente, con el sol pegándonos directamente en la cara, pero aun así Armin había posado los ojos al horizonte y su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras los dos nos adentrábamos al mar.

Hasta la cintura y Armin se detuvo.

El mar estaba sobre nosotros, las olas nos mecían con suavidad, la arena en nuestros pies estaba blanca y mojada, empapada del agua salada, con la espuma de mar rodeando cada par de olas que nos mojaban, que mojaban su camisa blanca, sus pantalones cafés y sus codos con las mangas enrolladas, su cabello incluso comenzaba a mojarse en las puntas. Me coloqué a su lado mientras el hundía las manos en el mar, sonriendo.

— Se siente bien… ¿Es bello? — me preguntó jugando con el agua a su alrededor

— Es hermoso — admití encarándolo. Y no supe si me refería al mar o a su hermoso rostro iluminado por el sol y ardiente de una necesidad de mirar. De sentir.

— Quisiera… quisiera poder verlo — dijo con el rostro hacia abajo, con las manos arrugándosele.

Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba verlo hablar de esa manera, no porque me entraba la culpa enorme esos recuerdos de como en aquella ocasión, yo habría dado todo, habría hecho lo que sea por cuidarlo y había fallado, por mi culpa, por mi error ahora Armin no podía ver nada, ¿Por qué era mi culpa? Porque había decidido que era mi culpa, que esas palabras que cruzamos. No debí llamarlo tonto, ni aun con todo el cariño del mundo. Debí decirle 'pedazo de mi alma' o lo que sea, cualquier cosa que me hubiese indicado que debía mirar en su dirección y no en la otra, no en el otro problema, más bien en él, solo en él. Siempre en él. Como ahora.

— ¿Estas llorando? — preguntó acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

— Yo no — le dije negando —. Tu si…

Instintivamente llevó una de sus manos hasta sus ojos, los mantuvo cerrados por unos segundos y tentando sus pestañas y su parpado logró por fin sentir las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, nacer en sus ojos y morir en su barbilla. Sonrió.

— No me di cuenta — admitió con tranquilidad.

Llevé mis manos hasta sus mejillas y limpié con precaución cada gota salada que se resbalaba por su rostro, pose con cuidado mis pulgares sobre sus parpados cerrados y jalé de sus pestañas, para evitar que quedaran residuos de agua sobre aquellas hermosas cuencas azules, y luego me acerque más hasta él y bese cada uno de sus parpados. El sonrió de nuevo.

— Me gusta cómo se siente — y no supe si se refería a los besos o a el agua sobre su cuerpo.

— A mí también.

Lo pegué a mi cuerpo, abrazándolo, abrazándonos en medio del mar mientras el agua de las olas nos consumía en un vaivén muy suave y luego Armin me apartaba con sus aires de independencia, y su sonrisa tranquila, su nariz respingada y el cómo por instintito simplemente llevé mis manos a si cintura y lo levanté del agua para que sus manos se recargaran en mis hombros, él se riera con fuerza y luego lo dejara caer de nuevo sobre el agua.

— ¡Armin! — gritó Eren a lo lejos —. ¡Armin, vamos Armin! Que yo también quiero conocerlo…

Armin movió el rostro por instinto, agudizando su oído y llevando sus ojos hasta la arena, donde estaba Eren parado sin playera y con los pantalones cortos enrollados, con una cara triunfante y con ganas de salir corriendo rumbo al mar. Mikasa estaba atrás de él, vestida de manera similar y con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara. Tal vez estaba dirigida a mí.

Armin dio zancadas alejándose de lo adentrados que estábamos en el mar y comenzó a escalar por la arena, ya sin tomarme de la mano Armin, el muy listo, salió del mar empapado de agua y con su puro instinto guiándolo hasta donde Eren se encontraba.

Caminé tras él.

.

 _´´Solo quiero hacerte saber, amigo estés donde estés que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré''_

 _._

Eren era una mierda impulsiva y mojada, cubierto de arena hasta en los calzones, y con Mikasa siguiéndolo con fieldad como una madre a su cachorro. Con Levi sentado en la parte más alejada de la playa y con Sasha y Connie caminando de vuelta al campamento. Alejándose entre risas. Levi se levantó se sacudió la arena lo mejor que pudo y llamó a Eren en un tono de voz medio, pero el castaño de inmediato se dio cuenta y camino por la arena hasta donde él se encontraba, para atravesar un par de palabras y luego retirarse los tres con la cara llena de Arena y unas sonrisas tranquilas. El mar se veía rojo.

Armin estaba sentado a mi lado, un poco cerca de donde Eren pasaba para salir de la playa, nos miró y sonrió.

— ¿Se quedarán? — preguntó Mikasa.

— Solo un poco — pidió Armin enterrando su cara en las rodillas.

— Bien, nos veremos en el campamento — se despidió Eren para correr tras Levi y salir de la playa de una vez por todas.

Armin toqueteaba con la punta de su dedo corazón las conchas marinas que Eren y Mikasa habían estado recopilando por montones y habían dejado a lado de su pierna, explicándole la forma y el color de cada uno, su tipo de barniz y como eran arrugadas y pequeñas, Armin hacia preguntas sobre cada cosa que se le venía a la mente y se las pegaba a la mejilla para sentir mejor su textura.

— Eren dice que son del color de sus ojos — dijo Armin de pronto soltando las conchas.

— Eren miente — aseguré —, sus ojos tienen el color de la mierda cuando has comido muchas verdolagas. Hay de muchos colores, pero yo creo que tienen el color del mar y el cielo, también un poco de las nubes y a veces un poco rosas… como la punta de tu nariz.

Armin llevo instintivamente la mano a su nariz.

— Armin — lo llamé tomándole de la mano —, ¿Eres feliz?

— Si — contesto rápidamente levantando la izquierda para posarla en donde creía que se encontraba mi cuello, lo halló —. Quería conocer el mar, solo de sentirlo y escucharlo estoy feliz. Aunque no pueda verlo. Y estoy feliz de estar aquí con Eren y Mikasa y sobre todo de estar contigo, Jean. No sé qué sería de mi sin ti…

Atraído por lo suave de su voz y por lo dulce que se veía solo con el pantalón cortado hasta las rodillas y el torso desnudo y cubierto por un ligero bronceado provocado por el sol, así como algunos lunares en su columna vertebral llevé mi boca hasta sus mejillas un poco sucias de arena, solo pegando mis labios a su roja mejilla, sin hacer ningún movimiento ni ningún sonido, conteniendo la respiración mientras rozaba su tersa piel, su blanca y preciosa piel. Sus ojos revoloteaban con inseguridad cuando me sintió tan cerca. Pero rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, dejándose caer con suavidad sobre la arena. Aún con los ojos abiertos.

Jadeando lo dejé sobre la arena, viendo como su cabello rubio se fusionaba con la blancura de los granitos de arena, observando la sensualidad de sus pestañas rubias dotadas de una belleza incomparada y rodeando unos ojos azules como el mar, como el cielo, transparentes como el aire. Sujeté sus manos sobre la arena y me deslicé con suavidad bajando el rostro, para posar mis labios contra los suyos, y él se decidía entre si cerrar sus ojos o mantenerlos abiertos.

Su cara se tiño de rojo completamente, desde las orejas hasta la nariz y sus labios acumulando sangre. Las heridas de mi alma seguían abiertas y se exacerbaban cada vez que lo miraba a la cara, con los labios entre abiertos mostrando una hilera de dientes chiquitos y blancos. Se lamió los labios, confundido cuando no volví a besarlo.

— ¿Jean? — preguntó con inseguridad, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

— Aquí estoy — me acerqué susurrando y pegué mis labios más fuertemente contra los suyos, cerrando mis ojos y queriendo mirar con los labios, cuando lo besé con fuerza, y sentí la piel suave y abombonada que rodeaba su boca, besándolo con intensidad, con la boca medio abierta, sin meter la lengua, solo sintiendo el hermoso sabor de sus labios. De su color rosa. Llorando internamente porque la belleza de sus ojos había ganado, pero había perdido la capacidad de mirar.

 _Concéntrate en besarlo_ , me dije a mi mismo, succionando con intensidad su labio posterior y luego el inferior. Armin jadeó bajito, como solía hacerlo cuando sabía que estaba por sentir mi lengua, abrió su boca pequeña y dejó que lamiera su lengua y que mis labios chocaran con sus dientes, besándonos con fuerza, sentí como enterraba sus manos en la arena y yo acunaba su cara con mis manos. Colocándome sobre él.

Besando sus labios. Lamiendo su lengua, girando la boca de izquierda a derecha, sintiendo su pecho desnudo contra el mío, nuestros pantalones mojados y su cabello rubio que era tan revoltoso y quería besarle los ojos, quería besarle la nariz y la oreja, pero me concentré en su boca. Solo por escucharlo jadear y porque me parecía imposible apartarme.

— Jean… — murmuró mi nombre con la sensualidad rebosando su boca.

Aparté mis labios de sus labios solo para deslizarme por su barbilla y su cuello, anhelando besarlo en cada centímetro de piel, Armin extendió sus manos para enrollar mechones de cabello cuando succioné sobre sus clavículas y su tráquea, cuando saqué mi lengua para sentir el sabor salado del mar y de su sudor. Seguí deslizándome más hasta que me aparté y posicioné mis manos en sus costillas, deliñando cada uno de los músculos poco marcados de su abdomen y acariciando en círculos con mis pulgares su piel, sintiendo como se erizaba y como su cara estaba roja de deseo. Cuando llevé mis pulgares hasta sus tetillas.

Mi cara estaba roja, era la primera vez que hundía mis manos con esta profundidad sobre su piel, pero quería sentirlo, quería jadear su nombre mientras el sol se ponía en mi espalda. Armin movía sus pupilas inseguro, levantó sus manos vacilantes intentó tocar mis mejillas, pero falló. Sus dedos chocaron contra mis ojos, produciendo que los cerrara, el por instinto apartó rápidamente sus manos, a sabiendas que se había equivocado. Pero odiaba que sintiera que no había puesto bien sus manos, así que tomé sus manos y las llevé hasta mis ojos, con mis parpados cerrados.

Armin acarició mis pestañas una por una y luego mis parpados y mis ojeras, luego deslizó sus índices hasta mis cejas y terminó por llegar a mis orejas, acariciando el contorno, y produciéndome escalofrió y mariposas en el estómago, cuando me lancé de nuevo contra su boca como si necesitara beber del néctar que producía.

Me recibió tomándome con fuerza del cuello y enrollando con dificultar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, produciendo un tintineo con sus muslos para que se me bajara con suavidad el pantalón medio mojado. Gemí cuando noté que Armin quería que me quitara el pantalón, gemí cuando lo seguí besando y Armin succionaba de mis labios, con sus ojos cerrados yo había llevado mis manos hasta su espalda baja, sintiendo la delicadeza de su columna vertebral y luego el pantalón, la piel mojada debajo de este, mientras mis manos se entrometían entre la prenda húmeda y su piel blanca.

Acariciando con suavidad, en círculos, mientras él se retorcía en nervios y placer. Mientras nos seguíamos besando con intensa necesidad. Y a nuestras espaldas el sol se metía y el mar y las olas cubrían la arena, produciendo un agradable sonido. Un agradable sonido que ahogaba nuestros gemidos, cuando comencé a bajarle el pantalón mojado.

Cuando mi pantalón ya estaba casi hasta las rodillas, solo con los esfuerzos de las piernas de Armin y sus manos que apretujaban mis hombros, y comencé a sentir mis labios hinchados, la piel que yo tenía mojada por lo húmedo del pantalón secándose al estar medio desnudo. Levanté el rostro de sus labios y Armin siguió besando mi cuello mientras yo me aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie mirándonos, y que los chicos en el campamento ya estaban demasiado lejos como para vernos u oírnos. Llevé mi mano hasta mi entrepierna, estaba duro.

La entrepierna de Armin estaba dura y ligeramente expuesta, así que le terminé de bajar el pantalón mojado y lo aparté, Armin deshizo su amarre en mi cadera y dejo las piernas desnudas y encogidas sobre la arena, quedó desnudo sobre la arena, con la cara roja, los labios hinchados y los ojos cerrados, los parpados apretados.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunté acariciando sus muslos

— Si… — aseguró abriendo las piernas con ternura y de nuevo subiendo su pierna hasta mi cintura.

— ¿Quieres hacer el amor? — le pregunté inclinándome hasta su oreja, pegando nuestros pechos, sintiendo su ansioso palpitar y lo erecto de sus pezones, lo cálido y húmedo de su piel.

— Sí, quiero…

Con los labios rojos besé su oreja y su frente, la besé miles de veces mientras mis manos separaban sus glúteos y con mis dedos exploraba su entrada, él tenía las manos en mi espalda baja, acercándose peligrosamente hasta mis oblicuos y deslizándose por mi entrepierna, con sus dedos largos y perfectos acariciando la punta y masturbándome con mucha precaución, mi cara roja se coloreó hasta niveles extremos, pero no podía distraerme de preparar a Armin, de llevar mis dedos hasta su interior.

Acariciando los bordes y luego el interior con suavidad, deslizando un dedo con cuidado excesivo, mientras Armin no dejaba de masturbarme y tomaba lo húmedo de mi entrepierna para luego dejarlo cerca de donde estaban mis dedos y me ayudaba a lubricar ese punto. Jadeé con desesperación cuando lo sentí contraerse y cuando por fin pude meter dos de mis dedos en su interior y acariciar con cuidado, preparando cada centímetro, llevé mis labios hasta los suyos.

— ¿Estoy listo? — preguntó tomando mi miembro y poniéndolo en la entrada con un jadeo sordo impresionante.

— Todavía no — supliqué cuando Armin tenía aprisionado mi duro miembro sobre su entrada, pero no quería pensar con el pene, tenía que advertirle a Armin que aún era demasiado grande para él. Sin embargo, no pude y como estaba húmedo y resbaladizo, la punta entro inmediatamente.

Armin se retorció y abrió los ojos.

— ¿Estas bien? — jadeé intentado no morir de placer, no venirme en ese instante, porque sus paredes ajustaban estaban aprisionando la parte más sensible de todo mi falo y se contraían con cada una de sus respiraciones.

— Esto…y bien — logró decir tras un par de segundos y entonces para desconcertarlo, le besé los ojos. —. Esta bien, hazlo Jean.

No tuvo que decirme más para que yo comenzara a seguir intentando meter mi erección dentro de su agujero pequeño y resbaladizo, tan apretado y perfecto, me encarcelaba y apretaba muchísimo, y Armin no dejaba de presionar con su estómago, sus jadeos entre cortados, cargados de dolor y de un pequeño placer y ligero sonrojo, jadeando sobre mi boca, sobre mi cuello y lamiéndome los labios mientras yo le mordía el inferior y lo abrazaba de la cintura metiéndolo más.

— Mngh — gemí cuando llegué hasta adentro y no me avergonzaba en lo absoluto parecer desesperado por meterlo, por moverme, porque me excitaba demasiado. Quería sentir su interior y no me importaba gemir en voz alta su nombre.

— ¿Se siente bien? — me preguntó Armin con una sonrisa triunfal acariciándome las mejillas, yo aún con los ojos cerrados asentí frenético.

— Si… — gruñí, aunque sonó más como un jadeo, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía sentir la sonrisa de Armin y su ego creciendo, al saber que yo lo sentía a él y lo sentía tan bien —, ¿Puedo…?

— Puedes moverte — me aseguró con firmeza prendándose de mi cuello.

Me moví ligeramente para comenzar un suave vaivén en mis caderas, pero apenas di el primer movimiento, mi corazón dio un vuelco al sentir sus apretadas paredes enjaulándome, el placer me recorrió desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta de mi miembro, como un escalofrió de placer intenso. El aire escapo de mis pulmones. Por Dios que no vaya a venirme rápidamente.

—Tárdate mucho — jadeó Armin pegado a mi cuello y besándome los hombros —, quiero sentirte toda la noche…

Lo dijo en un suspiro, pero me quedé sorprendido al notar que sus caderas me incitaban a moverme y descubrir que él también estaba sintiendo placer al tenerme adentro. Reuní mi autocontrol y llevé mi mano derecha a su entrepierna para masturbarlo mientras luchaba con los escalofríos de sentirme adentro de él. Hasta que finalmente comencé a moverme, con más fuerza de la que creí que lograría tener. Se deshizo en gimoteos y era ruidoso y mojado, y había un sonido cuando mi entrepierna chocaba con sus glúteos que me parecía ensordecedor, pero Armin gemía sin importarle nada.

— Jean más — suplicaba mientras lo masturbaba y los dedos de sus pies se retorcían de placer mientras mis caderas lo embestían.

Se sentía como el cielo, como la gloria, ver su cara roja, sus parpados aparatados y sus labios rojos, mordiéndolos a cada momento mientras que sus manos arañaban la piel de mi espalda y sus tobillos creaban un candado sobre mi cintura. Jadeé con intensidad, el cielo estaba oscuro, el mar subía y de alguna manera estaba mojándome los pies, y los de Armin y cuando pensé que mis embestidas no podían ser mas rápidas, Armin se contrajo de placer, arqueando su espalda con fuerza y clavándose los dientes en su labio inferior hasta que lo hizo sangrar y sus uñas en mis hombros, noté el líquido resbaladizo y blanco saliendo de la punta de su pene.

Tan solo verlo me excito a un nivel inimaginable, me puse rojo de inmediato y las caderas de Armin se contraían, sus pies me exigían más velocidad, más besos, más caricias mas todo y cuando estaba a punto de venirme enterré mis labios contra los suyos para luego sentir el primero chorro adentro de él y asegurarme que no podría detenerme levante la mirada y vi sus ojos.

Abiertos.

Transparentes.

Con el cielo nocturno reflejado sobre ellos, con el mar bañando nuestras piernas y los chorros de semen llenando su interior, decidí volver a besarle los labios y el cerró los ojos, mis caderas se balancearon por última vez y suspiró contra mis labios desgastados de tantos besos.

— Te amo…

.

'' _Si te sientes solo, háblame, que te estaré escuchando, aunque no te pueda ver''_

 _._

— ¿En dónde nos quedamos? — le pregunté abriendo el libro.

Así, los dos, vestidos, bañados, cenados, acostados sobre el piso de la casa de campaña con una lámpara encendida con precaución, metidos debajo de las cobijas y el acurrucado sobre mis brazos, realmente no parecía que hubiésemos tenido nuestra primera vez hace menos de dos horas, ahora Armin suspiraba con lentitud sobre mis brazos.

— ''El hombre que ha vendido su alma por la verdad absoluta de todos los tiempos, con el calor de los dioses y con el amor…''

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo — dije cortándolo cuando recitó por completo la última parte que yo había encontrado —. Continuemos con la historia de ese sujeto.

—Sin interrupciones — pidió con una sonrisa.

— ''… con el amor de aquella mujer que nació de la espuma cuando su padre la arrojo sobre el mar, y que era hermosa y que no nació como una niña, que simbolizaba la belleza y la fertilidad'' ¿Cómo que no nació como una niña?

— Jean — dijo con una sonrisa tonta —, ¡Nació como una mujer!

— Ehh. Armin esa boca tuya habla mucho — gruñí retomando la lectura —, ''… que no existía ninguna como ella en el universo de los dioses, que se enamoró del más hermoso de los jóvenes y que no temía a la palabra de nadie'' y que te amo Armin.

Armin se restregó contra mi pecho una última vez antes de arrebatarme el libro y llevó sus labios hasta los míos. Se rio bajito.

— Sigué leyendo, por favor.

.

'' _De tantas cosas que perdí, diría que solo guardo lo que fue, mágico tiempo que nació un abril''_

 _._

* * *

N/A: Quería sacarlo de mi pecho, hay una teoría donde Armin sobrevivía, pero perdía la vista y me pareció lindo explotar esa sensibilidad y me esforcé por sacarlo antes del nuevo capítulo, solo para saber si vive o muere y si la respuesta es la segunda, pues al menos este final entre ellos no me hubiese parecido tan malo.

Perdónenme si soy demasiado sensible, pero Alex Ubago ocasiona eso en mí.

Si les ha gustado dejen un review con alguna lagrimita silenciosa y una vela encendida para que Armin sobreviva.


End file.
